


Per Amore

by sunnybriefs



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth non amava la scherma, ciò che desiderava erano abiti colorati di seta e taffetà, ciò che bramava erano cappellini, calze, scarpe, orecchini e collane e anelli e bracciali, ma più di ogni altra cosa il suo cuore era pieno e devoto al sentimento che provava per Ciel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per Amore

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la prima settimana del [Cow-T6](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/101000.html) con prompt _Sacrificio_.

Gocce di sudore imperlavano la sua bianca fronte mentre i capelli dorati le incorniciavano il viso di porcellana che, come una tela d’artista, faceva risaltare i suoi occhi smeraldo; era un capolavoro di bellezza, ma sotto la maschera da scherma nessuno poteva vederla ed ammirarla per quello.

La spada che Elizabeth stringeva nel pugno guantato fendette l’aria con un fischio, colpendo con un gesto fluido il braccio dell’avversario, e la vittoria fu sua, come sempre.

Qualcuno applaudì e come il ronzio di un alveare si levò un coro dagli spettatori. _Genio_ , la chiamavano, ma non avevano idea della fatica e della severità alle quali si prestava giorno dopo giorno, lei, una creatura che sarebbe dovuta nascere per vivere nel vezzo e nella frivolezza, che avrebbe dovuto pensare al ricamo, alle letture leggere, alle chiacchiere dell’ora del tè.

Elizabeth non amava la scherma, ciò che desiderava erano abiti colorati di seta e taffetà, ciò che bramava erano cappellini, calze, scarpe, orecchini e collane e anelli e bracciali, ma più di ogni altra cosa il suo cuore era pieno e devoto al sentimento che provava per Ciel, a quell’amore puro e al compito che si era prefissata.

Elizabeth _odiava_ la scherma, ma per Ciel avrebbe vinto ancora una volta.


End file.
